Raven of Night: A Maximum Ride series BOOK ONE
by HaleyBopperz
Summary: Raven: Abused, Adopted, hated, birdkid. What happens when she finally runs away from the hell she calls home? And what happens if Anne finds her, gunned down by some hunters who aren't even human? Set during So-F She lives with the flock now, but when a certain boy likes her for who she is and not her looks, Fang starts coming in. Rated T for minor cussing and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Gunned down

**HELLO! This is my FIRST EVER STORY! Hope you like this little introduction =3. Takes place in Schools Out-Forever.**

**R&R!**

**~Haley**

**POPTARTS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. But I do own plot and other OCs. :D!**

RPOV (Raven'sPOV)

I grabbed my backpack and looked back.

_You didn't want me, no one did. I guess I'm doing a good deed by running away.. _

I'm Raven, I'm 15 years old. I have no parents and I was adopted.

I have black messy hair, neon blue eyes with a tinge of light green.

I'm pale, skinny, and I'm 5"11.

I barely weigh anything, for one, because I barely ever get to eat, and two, I'm a mutant bird kid.

You heard me right, a bird kid.

I don't know how, but I'm stronger than a grown man, I'm fast, I barely eat, and I have wings.

My wings are totally black, but with tinges of dark green on the tips of my feathers.

I didn't really care about being abused and unloved, I pretty much shut down any emotion that passed.

I decided to fly to Virginia, I looked at images on my laptop. Seemed cool.

I started flying, since I stole some of the food they had, not much because I didn't need much...

I grabbed only a couple supplies, I'm fine on my own.

I had a map, but I knew it was useless, because I had a internal radar. But better be safe than sorry.

I flew for about 8 hours, but my wings ached.

But then I saw a campfire.

_Crap._

ThirdPersonPOV

As some hunters were roasting some birds they had shot, they saw a black bird in the sky.

Or so they thought.

"A raven!" One hunter exclaimed.

"Good meat, they have." Another shouted.

"Lets kill it!" The leader of the hunters barked.

All the hunters grabbed their guns.

Raven knew this wasn't going to end well.

But she had to try.

So she dived into trees far away.

But those hunters weren't normal.

They just didn't know it.

_**RPOV**_

I dived into a huge forest far away from them.

Normal humans would probably have taken a day to get from the hunters were to where I was.

But I heard running.

_Oh no, _Was my last thought before blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2: Hospital and Dr Poopchip?

**Hey guys! 2 REVIEWS! OMGOMGOMG!**

**I think this chapter is longer, though it says only 279 words.**

**Huh. Anywhor-I mean.. Anyway, whenever I get at least 2 reviws this time, I'll make next chapter even longer! (This can count for Chapter 1. Reviewers.)**

**Thank you for reviewing:**

***Friedchicken23 (Yum!)**

***TheNewKatnissEverdeen (Did you kill Katniss?)**

**By the way, to clear things up, Raven is a older generation of the human-avian hybrid. And she's older than she actually is.**

**Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**~Haley**

**POPTARTS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. But I own all OC'S and SOME of the plot!**

_**RPOV**_

I felt a pain in my left shoulder, but it was a minor sting.

I slowly opened my eyes, I was in a hospital.

I felt a familiar paranoia, just I couldn't tell why I was so paranoid.

I tried getting up, but the pain became severe.

_Great. Just great._

I felt panic overcoming my body, my heart was beating rapidly.

Well, even more rapider than it normally was.

A woman who looked as if she were in her 30's, had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was actually shorter than me, came in with a man with gray hair and a white lab coat.

"Hello, I'm Anne Walker and this is Dr. Poo, his real last name is very long, so that is the nickname." The blonde woman, Anne, says.

I barely managed to hide a snicker.

Dr. Poo**pchip (haha)** did a glare at me, like he knew I snickered.

I did a death glare back and he looked away right away.

I looked at Anne.

"I'm Haley." I say.

"Well then Haley, you have some others like you." She says in a kind voice, a REAL kind voice, like she actually means it.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Where." I say in a steel voice.

"They're coming in right now, Haley." She says.

Six kids came in.

"This is Max, Ariel, Zephyr, Tiffany-Krystal, James, and.."

I took a glance at them but my eyes suddenly focused on a boy who looked about 16.

"Nick."

I froze.

His eyes contacted with mine, and I knew.

I unfroze and I did the tiniest nod.

He nodded back, not ever showing emotion.

Max was glaring at me.

I did a quick glance at her.

She nodded and calmed down a bit.

Oh my powers.

Fun.

**Can you find the first two powers of Raven? I'll give you a TINY sneak peek of next chapter if you guess right!**

**BTW, for this, the first reviewer with the right answer gets the sneak peek! HURRY! YOUR SLOWER THAN MY GRANDMA!**

**Lol. No offense to anyone's grandma's...**

**-a pack of grandma's show up-**

**Well.. I must go before they kill me! -shifting nervously as they get canes-**

**BYE!**

**~Haley **

**POPTARTS!**

**-gives 1 poptart to TNKE (TheNewKatnissEverdeen) and Friedchicken-**


	3. Chapter 3: Devin and Powers Revealed?

**Hey guys! So sorry for not updating D:. There was a fire where I live and I had to evacuate! My Grandma doesn't have Wi-Fi, so.. yeah!**

**I got only about 3 hours of sleep last night so Im tired.**

**Hope you like this chapter! (I made it extra long)**

**OMG WAIT!**

**Thank you for reviewing:**

**-Friedchicken23 (I'll give more hints in this chapter)**

**-TheNewKatnissEverdeen (Lol, and I couldn't find the image D:)**

**-beccalovesbumblebee (Love your username!)**

**On with the chapter!**

**(minor cursing in this chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I don't get it. It's called for a reason. I don't own Maximum Ride, but I own Raven, Devin, and Brooke so far. And Dr. Poopchip. LOL.**

_**RPOV**_

Max had dirty blonde with faded pink highlights in her hair, she had a clean new gray shirt, a new one as in not from a Goodwill, and nice blue skinny jeans. Her eyes were a wary brown, darting around as if looking for escapes.

Fang, (I know his real name because of my powers) he liked.. black. Seriously, is he emo or something? He had a new black shirt with some gray spots, and had black jeans with some holes that were just for the design. He had well.. black, long, messy hair, and his eyes? They were onyx and showed nothing.

Iggy had a new nice white shirt, some blue skinny jeans, and had sandy blonde hair. He had milky unfocused blue eyes. He was blind and always thought perverted thoughts. Pyro pervert, that's nice.

Nudge's thoughts were seriously tumbling and jumped out at me way too much. She obviously talked a bunch. She looked like a African-American and had brown hair that stuck up. She had a new clean pink designer shirt and some dark blue skinny jeans. Her eyes were a nice cocoa brown.

The Gasman/Gazzy was Iggy's partner in crime. He had a grown-out blonde mo-hawk and had a light blue shirt with some blue jeans. He had blue eyes that darted around mischievously.

Angel was a power jack-pot. She was Gazzy's sister and looked like an Angel. She had curly blonde hair and had a white shirt with a white skirt. She had blue eyes like Gazzy.

"So, how would you all like to live with me?" Anne asked.

"Max, pleaaaasee?"

"Max, we could finally have a home!"

"PLEASE!"

"FINE!" Max finally says and shakes her head.

Everyone looked happy. Except for Max and Fang, Fang just shrugged and Max was shaking her head.

"Haley?"

"What."

I knew what was coming.

"Will you live with us?" Anne asks.

"I guess..." I say quietly.

"But, first of all, what happened to me?" I say narrowing my eyes.

"Well, we don't actually know, but we'll try to find out." Anne says.

I nod. She wasn't lying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are we there yet?" Nudge asks for the millionth time.

I was squeezed in between Nudge and Iggy.

"Nearly!" Anne says impatiently.

…

"Are we there yet?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Another line break...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We soon got to a beautiful farm house, Anne's house.

I walked in the house last.

It was amazing.

It was funny because there were enough rooms for everyone but me.

"Haley, you get to share a room with Max." Anne says.

I nodded, changed in the bathroom into a black and white long-sleeved shirt with a gray jacket and some black skinny jeans, and started to walk to Max's room.

Hey, I want to look stylish!

But I heard the doorbell ring.

I heard no one going to the doorbell, so I ran over to the door and opened it, putting on my emotionless mask.

A boy about my age with some messy dark brown hair, handsome bright hazel eyes, was at the door.

He had a long sleeved gray designer shirt and some blue jeans.

"Is-" He started, but didn't finish. He was too busy looking me up and down.

I glared at him. Fang is probably emo, _not me._

I decided that he was just one of those man-whores, so I slapped him.

"What do you want." I say coldly.

"What was that for?" The man-whore, (I'll call him that until I know his name) yells.

"I'm guessing you're looking for Anne Walker," I say coolly but just as hostile.

_. . ._Everyone calls me hot!

Another glare to him.

"Are you Anne Walker? Because they said she was 32 and that's pretty hot for-" Man-whore started.

I did another glare.

God, guys are so messed up.

"No you douche-bag! I'm Haley." I say wanting to smack him.

"Sorry, and I'm Devin Icer.. So where is she?" Man- I mean Devin says.

"Hold on." I say.

"ANNE SOMEONE'S HERE!" I yell.

"Alright! Coming Haley!"

Seriously? Silence? Silence is golden to me.

"So is she your mom or something?" Devin asks.

I flinch because I didn't know who my parents were.

"No. She. . . She's taking me in for now." I say painfully.

"Oh. . . Sorry about that. . ." Devin says, with real sorrow.

"Alright, oh hello! You must be Devin, so what about your dad wanting to tell me? And Haley, you can go up to Max's room now, thank you." Anne says.

I narrow my eyes suspiciously and walk away.

I just knew Devin was staring at my ass.

I did a glare at him over my shoulder and walked off.

I walked to Max's room and opened the door.

Max looked up.

"Hi." She says.

"Hey." I say and put what I have, (not much) on the ground.

"I have to share a room with you," I say.

Max nods.

There were two beds in here, so I put my bag of stuff on one of the beds.

"What is your real name?" Max asks.

"Raven." I answer quietly.

She nods.

"Nice to meet you.. Raven."

**Lol. Devin/Brooke and Devin/Raven will be done.**

**(Brooke is Lissa's sister)**

**R&R!**

**~Haley**

**POPTARTS!**


	4. Chapter 4: Devin, Empty, and Suspicion

**Hey guys, its about 3:30 in the morning and my mom is asleep in a chair. o_o.**

**Thank you all for reviewing, faving story/author/subscribingstory/subscribingauthor, I appreciate it very much! c:.**

**And OMG did you hear Nevermore is coming out on August 6th? After reading it I'm SO gonna write a story about Dylan and Fang and Maya dying c:. Then I'll just put Max and Iggy together. I don't mind Miggy much =3.**

**Max: GET US OUT OF HERE!**

**Oh um.. I might've kidnapped them to experiment. Hehe. c:.**

**Fang: What's Nevermore?**

**Iggy: Why do you want to kill Fang?**

**Max: Who's Dylan?**

**Oop. Guess it all hasn't happened yet..**

**Imma throw Nevermore out the window after reading it :3!**

**LIKE A BAWSE!**

**Alright, enough rambling.**

**ON WITH CHAPTER 4!**

**Disclaimer: Honestly. I DONT FUCKING OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! JAMES PATTERSON DOES IDIOTS!**

**~Haley, The Poptart Queen**

**POPTARTS!**

_**Devin'sPOV**_

I rang the doorbell to a huge farm house.

I kind of wished I lived here, but my house was good enough.

My house was probably cleaner than this one, so-

Shoot. I'm getting off topic.

Someone opened the door.

I couldn't think straight.

A girl that looked about my age, opened the door. She had black messy but cute hair, green surrounding blue eyes. She. Was. _Hot._

I wondered if she was emo because she had a black and white long sleeve, and black skinny jeans.

She gave me a glare as if she knew I thought that.

Ah whatever. Besides, Brooke _had _to keep me up all night.

God she was annoying but pretty.

"Is-" I tried saying but my eyes were looking her up and down.

She looked like she suddenly decided something.

So she had to slap me.

"What do you want." The freaking-hot-emo-girl coldly said.

"What was that for?" I yell.

I was only here to look for someone named Anne Walker! Jeez.

"I'm guessing you're looking for Anne Walker," She says very cooly but very hostile.

Seriously, it's like she's reading my mind.

As a guy, we get pretty screwed up when it comes to hot girls.

She gave me yet _another _glare.

"Are you Anne Walker? Because they said she was 35 and that's pretty hot for-" I said still screwed up.

Once again, glare.

"No you douche-bag! I'm Haley." Haley says looking like she wants to smack me.

Something told me that something was wrong.

"Sorry, and I'm Devin Icer.. So where is she?" I apologize, introduce myself, and ask.

"Hold on," Haley says.

"ANNE SOMEONE'S HERE!" She screams into the house.

"Alright! Coming Haley!" A woman's voice yells.

Silence. I freaking hate silence.

"So is she your mom or something?" I ask.

Haley flinches like she was punched in the gut in surprise.

"No. She... she's taking me in for now," Haley says painfully.

I regret saying that.

"Oh.. Sorry about that..." I apologize.

Just then, I'm guessing Anne, interrupted.

"Alright, oh hello! You must be Devin, so what about your dad wanting to tell me? And Haley, you can

go up to Max's room right now, thank you." Anne says.

Haley narrows her eyes suspiciously and starts walking away. But I noticed a emptyness in her eyes.

She did a glare at me for no reason and walked upstairs.

I looked over to Anne.

"My dad heard some gunshots in a middle of the forest, it was unnatural, because hunting is illegal." I say, still wondering about Haley.

"Well, possibility's are endless. Tell your dad to come over on Monday, at 4:30PM." Anne says and shuts the door as if she has a bunch of troubles on her mind.

**~~~~POPTART~~~~~~~~**

**Sorry its kinda short, I REALLY wanted to get the chapter up.**

**Also, search up on google images Waldo Canyon Fire Colorado. Scary.**

**Well, R&R!**

**Max: LET US OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5: School and Flashbacks

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in awhile D:**

**It's been busy with the fire and whatnot, we got our air conditioning fixed =DDDD**

**lets see... (I had to check my story for this) 12 REVIEWS! **

**Dats awesome.. in my terms. Lol.**

**Wub u all my reviewers/alerters :DDDDD**

**Sorry for short chapter, I wanna get SO-F so I can actually check the book so I don't get stuff wrong.**

**Review answers/comments:**

**Guest: And there are possibility's...**

**Friedchicken23: Reading minds, thanks for staying with me :). And I'm happy I made ppl laugh =D**

**PurpleWings71: Thanks, and yesh ;D.**

**NewKatniss(thats ur nickname): Thanks, sorry again it's short :c, also, thank you for staying with me!**

**VikkiTayler: Thanks =D I like ur stories, btw :3. And thoughts is one of the powers. LAWL.**

**beccalovesbumblebee: Thanks, =3.**

**Ok, enough with that.**

**ON WITH THE DAMN STORY!**

**(sorry, I cuss regularly)**

**Sorry for short chapter, once again. I need So-F to use 4 info. But don't worry, I'll get it from the library soon.**

**DISCLAIMER: I, HaleyBopperz, The Poptart Queen, Do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. I only own Raven, her life, her flashbacks and other crap. JP owns most of the plot, but I create some more into it.**

**OH! Before I forget..**

**POPTARTIAN PARTY!**

**Okok.. Long enough.**

**Hope you enjoyed. C=**

**~Haley, The Poptart Queen.**

**POPTARTA!**

_**RPOV**_

It's been about a week since I came here, and I felt paranoia most of the time.

Except when I was in the bathroom, doing business or taking a shower.

Hey, I have a bladder too!

Right now I was talking to Max.

We kind of bonded, in a way, over the past week.

She's pretty nice once you dig under her protective shields.

Not in a bad way.

It was Sunday, at the moment.

Anne called all of us down for a 'meeting'.

"Now, since your not educated, I'm going to send you guys to school. Starting tomorrow." Anne says.

Silence.

Everyone bursts into laughter, even Fang was grinning.

But me? I wasn't laughing, smiling, or anything.

I felt guiltiness as I thought of my last times at school.

_Flashback_

_I strided down the abandon halls, everyone was in class now._

_I went out the side doors and walked to the back of the school._

_I saw Dylan, the man-whore of the school._

_As much as I hated doing this, I had to end this._

_I walked up to him._

"Finally come to your senses, Melissa?" _Dylan says smirking._

"Yeah," _I say._

_He came up to me and was a few inches taller than me._

"Dylan?" _I say, ready._

"Yes?" _Dylan says confused. _

"Goodbye." _I say._

_Before he had a chance to even say anything, he was frozen in a dark block._

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to see you raping anymore innocent people, nor me again." _I say before dragging the heavy block into a ditch._

_Flashback End_

"Haley?" Anne says for the third time.

"Oh sorry, just kind of spaced out." I say.

"You're going to school. Starting tomorrow, I have the outfits already." She says.

I wanted to groan but I just nodded.

School was going to be hell.

And I know that from experience.

Dylan was most likely dead by now, I could feel when he died.

Years ago.

Try not to remember that I'm older than I really am.

_Too late._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SQUIGLEY LINES~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**:3. Hoped you liked that, I'm not sure if that's considered a cliffy..**

**Ah well. By the way, before questions erupt like a earthquake in hell, That was Dylan before he died and they created him again.**

**You would get that if you read Fang, possibly Angel.**

**Lol, anyway, sorry for the hold-up. Just excited to post this chappie :3**

**So goodbye my fellow POPTARTIANS!**

**~Haley, The Poptart Queen**

**FOR POPTARTA!**


	6. Dissapointment

**I'm fairly disappointed.**

**Only 1 review. (Thanks VikkiTayler)**

**I uploaded this what... a week or less ago?**

**Sorry, I have expectations of AT LEAST 4 reviews every chapter.**

**God, I feel mean saying all this..**

**Just I'm dissapointed.**

**Was the chapter too short? Horrible? Mistakes?**

**Just tell me x_x.**

**Seriously, 1 review.**

**Thanks, VikkiTayler**

**~Haley, The Poptart Queen.**

**P.S. Please do review TTuTT**


	7. SORRY OO

Derp.

Super sorry for not updating in a couple months.. xD

MORE CHAPTERS ARE COMING SOON! I PROMISE O.O...

Haley.


End file.
